


Silence

by Titti



Series: Through The Years [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-20
Updated: 2002-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ron's curse leaves Severus and Charlie unable to speak, but linked telepathically. This makes them even closer.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 127: Neither Snape nor his partner are vocal/loud during shagging.

We are finally back in our house and in our bedroom. I pull Charlie in my arms and he slumps against my body. I rub his back, coaxing the tears that have threatened to come out all night to finally fall free.

 _It's all right,_ I think.

He looks at me with glazed eyes and nods. I wish I could speak, I wish I could tell him that nothing matters but us, but his brother made sure we wouldn't be able to speak to each other.

Of course, Ronald Weasley never paid enough attention in school so the spell didn't work the way he planned it. Young Weasley, unable to accept our relationship, decided that he would make sure that we never spoke to each other again. When he cast the spell, however, he changed the words. The result is that while we can't physically speak to each other, we are telepathically linked. Fortunately, the effect is only temporary.

Charlie is nestled once more against me. I know he's crying even if he's not making a sound. 

_I love you, Charlie._

Somehow the words are easier to think than to say aloud. 

Charlie looks up at me. He dries his tears and smiles.

_I love you too, Sev. I'm sorry about tonight._

I shake my head and kiss him gently. I know I can't shut him up that way, since his voice is in my head. I hope he understands that I'm not upset with him. 

_It's all my fault. I should have prepared them._

His thoughts hit me like a punch in the stomach. My poor Charlie! He has waited five years to make this official and his family ruined it for him. Now, he even feels guilty.

Looking back, I should have prepared him for this. I knew that the Weasleys would never accept us. I was waiting for the insults and I was reveling at the prospect of all the sarcastic remarks I could throw at them.

My sweet Charlie, on the other hand, thought that we would be welcomed with open arms. He never saw anything wrong with our relationship, not even when he was my student.

 _They'll come around. Just give them time._ I don't know if it's true, but it's the best I can do at the moment. 

_It doesn't matter as long as we're together._ He thinks, a sad smile on his face. 

My brave Gryffindor! 

He must have heard my thought because he's blushing.

_It matters, Charlie. You love your family. They are an important part of your life._

_Can we discuss this when we can speak to each other again?_

I nod. He takes my hand and takes me to our bed. He slowly unbuttons my robe and he is blushing again. I raise an eyebrow.

He shrugs. _This feels different. I can't explain it, it's..._

 _Kinky_ I supply and his blush deepens.

 _Maybe, we should tell your brother the true effect of his spell. That would be a just revenge._ I smirk. He smiles and shakes his head.

_Maybe, you shouldn't be thinking about Ron when I'm getting you naked._

I reach for his robe and pull it open. Buttons go flying through the room. He looks at me in shock and then he smirks.

I still have several layers to unveil before I get to see him naked. Charlie insists on wearing Muggle clothes beneath his robe. I take the jacket off. Then, I rip the amazingly tight T-shirt. I buy them by the dozen for him, just so he won't complain when I destroy them in the haste to see his perfect body.

When I have him shirtless, I gasp at the sight. He has several bruises on his chest. I frown, trying to think of any work-related accident in the past days. When I can't recall any, I know that they were caused by his brothers.

I start thinking about the night.

In hindsight, arriving hand in hand was not the best thing. We apparated into the Weasleys' living room. The entire Weasley clan was present, including Ron's fiance Hermione and Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter. I think I'll get a new job when those four start reproducing.

Each took his turn at insulting us. Charlie tried to placate them while I ignored them. It took a while before Molly remembered to ask us to sit down. 

"Can you all calm down? Please?" Charlie begged his family. His plea did not have the desired effect.

"This is quite unexpected." Good going, Molly. That was the understatement of the century. 

"It's not, Mum. Severus and I have been together on and off for fifteen years and exclusive for the past five years. It's not just a fling."

That was not the right thing to say. After a few moments, it was clear in everyone's mind that Charlie was in school fifteen years ago.

"You sick bastard! How could you take advantage of my little brother? He was still a student, for Merlin's sake." I've never accused the Weasleys of being witty and Bill certainly was not the exception.

I had a retort ready, but seeing Charlie so upset, I decided to stay quiet and let him handle his family.

"He didn't, Bill. I seduced him." Charlie sounded so young in front of his family. I pulled him close to me and kissed him in front of everyone. Let them chew on that.

"He was still your teacher, Charlie." I was impressed that Arthur could still maintain his composure.

"You're correct, Arthur, but we are still together after all this time. I think it's too late to speak of unethical pressure and youthful inexperience." I tried to reason with the two parents. I really couldn't care less about the rest of them. I never had much respect for any of the Weasleys, except Charlie, when they were my students and I wasn't about to start at that moment.

"It doesn't matter when it started. I can't believe you're with this mean bastard." Ron never did mince words, but he picked the wrong person to push. Charlie can get really protective.

"At least my boyfriend didn't cheat on me." Granger blushed at Charlie's retort. 

Oh yes, the lovely Ms. Granger had cheated on his boyfriend with a Muggle the summer before their seventh year. Draco found out and made sure that every wizard in the world knew about it. That was one of Draco's finest moments.

"That's because no one would be mad enough to go near him." I was surprised that Ron could still think. However, it was extremely unfortunate for him.

Charlie jumped up from the couch and pounded on his little brother. The twins tried to separate them and got involved too. Potter and Bill joined the midst.

Molly, Arthur and I stared for a moment. They must have been shocked that their brood was fighting. I couldn't accept the fact that Charlie was beating his brother to defend my 'good name'. 

Eventually, the three of us regained our brain functions and began separating the lot the old fashioned way: through magic.

I neared Charlie. I ran my hands over his body, making sure he wasn't hurt, at least not too badly. Charlie is a tough man, he showed it during the war, but I still worried even if I knew that the scars would not be physical.

"I want to go home." Charlie sounded so broken. I took him into my arms and that's when I felt the curse go through my body.

My first reaction after years of constant readiness was to draw my wand. Potter saw me and did the same without questioning me. Years of working together made us act in synchronicity. We looked around and couldn't find the source of the attacker. Molly must have seen Ron because she literally yanked him by his ear before I could hurt him.

It took a while to ascertain what Ron had done. When I realized that he wanted to separate Charlie from me forever, I drew my wand once more, ready to kill him. Charlie pulled at the sleeve of my robe, his eyes begging me to leave, his words never reaching my ears.

That's when I heard him. Not with my ears, but in my mind.

_Please, I need to be alone with you._

I stared at him. The sensation was so strange and intimate. I could hear the words, but it was more. I could feel the underlying emotions. I could sense the sadness and the need.

In his immense display of ignorance, Ronald Weasley gave us the possibility to truly know each other. My desire to kill the brat diminished. Instead, I took Charlie's hand as we apparated back home.

I had calmed down when we reached our house, but now that I see the marks they left on his body I want to go back and show all of them what an former Death Eater is capable of. I want to see them wiggle and scream and beg for mercy. I crave to see them kneel in front of my Charlie and ask for forgiveness.

My fingers trail lovingly over each bruise. I kiss each mark, wishing them away.

 _It doesn't hurt,_ he reassures me. _Besides, I did more damage than all of them combined._ I smirk.

 _Promise me you won't do anything to them. I'll take care of this._ He knows me too well. 

I kiss his lips before nodding. _No killing your brothers. I shall try to remember that._

He laughs at me and kisses me back. This time our lips don't separate. The kiss intensifies. We stop to take shallow breaths before diving in again. Time doesn't exist anymore. Only each other and the need to feel.

My fingers interlace through his hair while I plunder his mouth. Each kiss is like our first. He gives all of himself, his courage, his love and his purity, to me.

I hear his laughter in my head. _I'm not that pure._

His hands cover my ass and he pulls me closer. His tongue duels with mine as his mind opens up to mine.

I'm overwhelmed by the emotions he conveys in a single moment. I can feel the lust, the immediate need to be pleasured, the sense of safety when he is in my arms, but above everything else I can feel his love for me.

_Shouldn't be surprised. I loved you since I was a kid._

While I analyzed his emotions and thoughts, he has shed his clothes. I still don't know how since I'm lying on top of him. 

_You were lost in my thoughts for a few minutes,_ he explains while he takes care of my own clothes.

A million thoughts swirl in my mind. Some are too fast to reach a conscious level, but one is predominant over every other.

_I have loved you since the day my eyes fell on you, a little eleven year old with a loud mouth and a big heart. I have fallen in love with you with each passing day and after fifteen years, my love is even stronger._

He hugs me tight and his tears wet my neck.

 _You never told me._ His head is still buried in my neck. His mental voice trembles inside my head.

_I never could. I use words to hurt, but I can't express my love verbally. But I do love you. It's simply easier to think about my love for you than to talk about it._

There is no way to describe the happiness that filters from Charlie's mind to mine. It's like experiencing a sunny day at the beach, your birthday and Christmas all at once.

 _Make love to me._ It's a request, an order and a plea all at once. I'm more than willing to grant his wish.

I reach for the hand lotion on the night table. He grabs my wrist and takes the bottle from me. When his hand closes around my cock, I close my eyes, lost in the pleasure.

 _Please, look at me, Sev._

Where is this neediness coming from? Has he always been so uncertain of my love, but afraid to tell me? Is it a consequence of his family's reaction? I'm not sure, but I intend to erase it. He will know how much I love him.

His eyes focus on mine. His slick hand travels up and down the length of my hardening prick. I shiver, but I keep my eyes focused on him. He smiles. 

_You really love me, Sev._ A little less uncertain.

 _Always have, always will._ I try to make him see my thoughts and to make him feel my emotions.

 _I need you._

I push him on his back and begin kissing him again. My fingers move to his opening. He slaps my hand away.

_Charlie?_

_I trust you, Sev. And I want you so much. I need you in me. You won't hurt me._

I position my cock against his entrance. He tries to bear down but I stop him.

_Slowly, my love. We have eternity._

Merlin, I would never say this out loud. Charlie must know because he has this smug look on his face. He knows he's getting to see a side of me that no one has ever seen before and never will. This is all for him. Just one more layer that he has managed to peel away.

I finally begin to slide inside him. I know I'm not hurting him. He opens for me with complete trust. I can feel him relax around me and inside my head. I continue my journey slowly until my erection is fully enclosed inside his body.

I lie still on top of him to adjust to this new sensation of being inside him, and feeling the fullness through him. I don't need to hear moaning and begging to know that he is enjoying this as much as I am. 

His fingers start playing with a strand of my hair while his other hand rubs my back. I nibble on his bottom lip, as I start moving ever so slowly inside him. My movements are languid, giving us the time to appreciate this new experience.

I don't think we have ever been so unhurried in our lovemaking. When he was a student, we always rushed. He needed to go back to his dormitory or Quidditch practice. I needed to take care of detentions and assignments.

When we reunited, he was in Romania and I was at Hogwarts. The war against Voldemort was incumbent. We barely stole a few moments between our jobs and our missions. 

When Voldemort was finally killed, we were still living in two different countries and hiding from the world at large. 

This is a first for us and I plan to enjoy this new experience, moving as slowly as possible. My body is perfectly connected with his. Our mouths play together with teeth and tongues. Our hands coax gratifying sensations. Our minds link together to double the pleasure we are feeling.

Charlie seems to have a different idea. His hands begin to travel faster over my body, grabbing my hips and trying to set a new, harsher rhythm. He sucks on my tongue with intensity and lust.

_You're killing me, Sev._

_You forget that I know exactly how you feel and dying is the last of your worries at the moment._

_How can you be so coherent? Damn you!_ I laugh, or at least my mind does. 

During this conversation, he hasn't stopped his futile attempts at increasing my pace. To underline my point, I withdraw at a snail's pace and re-enter him with the same speed. He arches his back to allow me deeper inside him.

_I'm so close._

He doesn't have to tell me. I can feel his body react to each thrust. I can feel every time my cock rubs against his prostate. I know he's using his control to make this last, but he can't stop the inevitable.

He comes silently. His untouched cock spurts semen between our bodies. His orgasm ripples through his body, around my cock and in my mind. Too much. I reach my orgasm in the wake of his, just as silently and just as blissfully. 

When I start breathing normally again, he pushes me off.

_You're heavy._

I wrap my arm around him with a mental sigh. He shakes my false irritation off, knowing full well that I'm playing with him. He curls up with his head resting on my chest. I play with his hair and wait. I know what he is thinking, but it needs to come from him.

_Do you think that they'll ever accept us?_

He doesn't raise his head. I can sense his shame, but I can't understand the reason. I begin probing with my mind, asking for permission first, not wanting to invade his privacy.

I shake my head when I realize that he is ashamed of his fears. I almost shed a tear when I see all the pain he is carrying inside him. He worries that I'll grow bored with him, that I don't think that he's worth fighting his family for, but most of all, that I don't love him.

_Look into my mind, Charlie._

I show him all my memories of him: the first time I saw him at the Sorting ceremony, him flying during the Quidditch games I watched, hiding because the Slytherins weren't playing, the furtive looks through his years at Hogwarts, the loneliness I felt when I pushed him away, the way my heart skipped a beat when he returned at the Triwizard Tournament.

_I'll never leave you. Are you satisfied now?_

_Yes._ A huge grin on his face.

We stop talking. Soon, we stop thinking as we enter that tableau between sleep and consciousness. Then, I hear him.

"I love you, Severus."

I smile and pull him closer.

"I love you too, Charlie."


End file.
